Batman y Compañia, Día del Padre
by Maik Wayne
Summary: speciales relativos a las diversas historias y fanfics que un servidor a creado, historias de como Bruce y compañia viven el día del Padre desde diferentes puntos de vista, varias historias y varios mundos (El "Maikverse" ) espero les gusten...
1. Hablar de Hombre a Hombre

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de dia del padre tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Hablar de Hombre a HOmbre-**

 ***El Escape de Damian***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 2]**

Estaba más que listo, si bien no usaba sus mejores ropas, lucá bastante elegante, casual pero elegante como correspondía a un miembro de la familia Wayne, con su camisa de mangas largas doblada hasta los codos y sus jeans en color oscuro ligeramente ajustados y en sus manos había un delicioso pastel de chocolate qu Alfred había horneado con cuidado.

Sin duda Damian Wayne era un pedazo de novio que cualquier chico o chica desearía, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si los suegros le aceptarían de tan buena gana como le aceptaba su chico.

—Es el día del padre, por favor Damian debes venir conmigo a casa—comentó Colin a modo de súplica unos días antes mientras paseaban por el parque

—Tt, yo no festejo esas tonterías —dijo agriamente Damian— en ese día mi padre solo lleva flores a la tumba de mi abuelo, lo único que hacemos nosotros es darle un abrazo y darle alguna baratija que hallemos en el centro comercial

—Ya veo…— colin agachó la cabeza un poco apenado—es que, bueno…es mi primer día del padre con un padre de verdad, aunque no sea mi padre bilógico es… bueno tu sabes cómo es— Colin no pudo acabar de explicarse, los labios de Damian le hicieron guardar silencio cuando chocaron con los suyos-¿y eso por qué fue?

—Nada… no necesito una excusa para besar a mi novio ¿no crees? —Colin se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de Damian —además tómalo como una especie de disculpa—Damian ya no dijo nada más, en serio que se sintió tonto, quejándose de como su padre era malo con el que no había reparado en que su pelirrojo novio nunca había tenido si quiera un padre malo—está bien entonces ¿a qué hora debo estar en casa con los Kent? —Colin sonrió ante lo que había dicho su pequeño Demonio

—Tt… no puede ser para tanto son solo unos granjeros—dijo para si el hijo menor de Bruce mientras raspaba el piso de madera con los pies, volvió a tomar aire, pero detuvo su mano instintivamente ¿acaso sentía pena?

—Hola Damian — la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una joven rubia

—¿Qué? Superch…— Damian se detuvo al ver que la chica le miraba con desapruebo

—Kara…ese es mi nombre niño tonto ¿se puede saber a qué vienes a mi casa?-dijo la rubia en un tono un poco agrio

—Tt, Colin me invito niña incrédula—se defendió Damian de la muchacha

—Cierto, el no sabe que aún no está permitido traer basura a la casa—dijo sarcástica la chica

—Tengo kriptonita en algún lado niña tonta no me hagas usarla en ti… —se miraban con bastante desdén

—Kara… déjalo en paz, Hola Damian—detrás de la chica apareció una figura de cabellos de fuego que como Damian lucía bastante elegante —él es mi invitado y mi novio ¿si?

—¿Qué no eres muy joven para eso?

—Que tu no puedas encontrar uno no significa que yo tenga que quedarme soltero—contestó el pelirrojo el tono de esa pequeña discusión le recordaba a las peleas en la mansión aunque no habían armas de destrucción de por medio

—Disculpen aunque el ver que humillen a super chica es divertido, ¿me invitarían a pasar? —Damian recibió un asentimiento por parte de Colin que le invitó a pasar a la sala donde fue recibido por la madre adoptiva de Colin: Lois quien de buena manera y con gran gusto recibió el pastel de chocolate que Alfred había preparado para que llevara el amo Damian

—Se ve delicioso—dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el pastel y le indicaba a Kara y Colin que le siguieran a la cocina

—Vuelvo en un segundo Damian, siéntete como en casa—dijo el pelirrojo que en serio lucía muy feliz de tener a su novio para poder hacer una especie de presentación oficial a toda la familia Kent

—Hola Damian— comenzaba sentirse popular en esa casa, Conner apareció

—Hola Conn— Damian notó que el novio de su hermano lucía algo extraño, se sentó al lado suyo—¿pasa algo?

—No mucho…

—¿Por qué Tim no vino al almuerzo con tu familia?

—No lo invite, por eso…—explicó Conner algo serio —no aprobaría lo que voy a hacer.

—Tt, ¿Qué estas planeando pedazo de clon?

—Solo hablar contigo muy seriamente—Damian se impresionó un poco por lo que acababa de decir su cuñado ¿Conner podía ser serio? ¡Ver para creer! —escucha niño, sé que quieres mucho a mi hermanito pero más te vale que lo respetes ¿entendido?

—Tienes que estar bromeando… me has oído y visto antes con el… sin mencionar que tú te tiras a mi hermano…

—Es diferente… él es mi hermanito… mi familia y debo cuidar de el—sonaba a broma ¿en serio Conner le estaba pidiendo no tocar a Colin?

—No te importaba cuando solo era un huérfano—Damian parecía dar en el clavo

—No estoy jugando Damian…tocas a mi hermano y te mato— le amenazó bajamente Conner, Damian no se amedrentó sobremanera

—No te tengo miedo pedazo de clon puedo contigo y con cualquiera de esta familia, lo que hagamos Colin y yo no es de tu incumbencia

—ya te lo dije es mi hermano y voy a protegerlo siempre…

—Tt, no me dan miedo tus amenazas…—Damian le miraba retadoramente, Damian se tensó un poco comenzaba a pensar que toda la familia le estaba intentando alejar de su pelirrojo.

—Conner…— una brisa se sintió en el interior de la casa— deja en paz a Damian— Clark, el jefe de la super familia había llegado a la sala

—Yo no dije nada pa

—Tengo super oído hijo no quieras hacerme tonto—Conner hizo una mueca al verse descubierto— creo que mejor vas a poner la mesa…

—Pero…

—Por favor hijo se obediente, hazme caso aunque sea este día ¿sí? —Clark esbozó una sonrisa que lo hacía lucir muy inocente

—Está bien—Conner caminó para quedar frente a Clark al cual le dio un abrazo—Feliz día del padre…—Clark agradeció el abrazo y le beso la mejilla a su hijo

—Tt—Damian se acomodó en su lugar, Clark le sonrió amablemente y se sentó en el sofá que estaba justo en frente del menor

—Perdónalo Damian… Conner es muy impulsivo

—No hay Problema señor Kent— Clark se impresionó grandemente de que Damian se dirigiera a él con tanta propiedad.

—El piensa que es su trabajo espantar a los pretendientes de Kara y Colin—Clark se acomodó en su lugar— el olvida que ese es mi trabajo…

—¿Perdón? —Damian se puso un poco más serio —¡Gg! — el menor no pudo evitar removerse en su lugar cuando Clark apareció sentado al lado suyo—¿Señor Kent?

—Veras Damian… no es que te considere un mal chico… es solo que soy ¿cómo se dice? — Clark se rascó la barbilla de manera sospechoza—¡ah! Sí, un padre preocupado… asi que solo lo preguntaré una vez… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi hijo?

—I… ¿Intenciones? —Clark Asintió —¿Qué no considera un poco tarde de preguntar eso? Es decir él ya es mi novio…

—Lo sé y no precisamente por que yo haya dicho que si…

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué tenia que pedirle permiso?

—Eso es lo correcto, lo siento si no te gusta Damian, pero esta familia es algo tradicional y nos gustan las cosas claras…— Clark se puso serio en su pose—y debo decir que ustedes me parecen muy jóvenes como para saber lo que están haciendo

—Está hablando igual que mi padre…

—En algo estamos de acuerdo según parece…

—No entiendo de donde viene tanta preocupación, ni tanto desapruebo, le advierto de una vez señor Kent a usted y a toda su familia, amo a su hijo y no me importa si tengo que pasar sobre todo ustedes para verlo y estar con el, si es necesario lo haré porque ¡Amo a ese hermoso pelirrojo!

Se formó un silencio algo pesado entre Clark y su pequeño yerno—Bueno, está bien… no pareces tener malas intenciones pequeño D— dijo Clark mientras estiraba su mano para que Damian la estreche, el chico obedeció mansamente—bienvenido a la familia Damian

—Gracias señor Kent… es un honor y … ¡Auch! — sintió como Clark aumentaba su fuerza

—Solo cuida de mi nuevo hijo ¿ok? —Damian asintió con algo de trabajo

—¡La comida esta lista! —Colin llegó a donde estaban su novio y su padre adoptivo —¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Nada, solo estaba teniendo una amistosa conversación con tu "noviecito" —Damian sintió que le soltaban la mano y luego le daban una palmada en la espalda con bastante fuerza—¿verdad Damian?

—S… si…—contestó con algo de trabajo

—Papá ¿estas amenazando a Damian? —Colin vio como su padre negaba con la cabeza y luego ponía erguido al mencionado —Pa…

—No para nada…—Clark se alejó de los chicos y se dirigió al comedor—no se tarden en venir a la mesa

—¿Damian? ¿Estás bien?

—Si… creo que si…—Damian se sobaba frenéticamente la mano—tu padre solo quería darme su aprobación o alfgo así

—Lo siento, cuando me dijo que te invitara a comer no pensé que fuera por eso… —el pelirrojo recibió un beso en la frente

—No te preocupes pequeño problemático, me da gusto ver que alguien te ama casí tanto como yo—Damian le pasó una mano por la cintura a su novio

—¿quieres ir a comer? — el Wayne asintió ante la sugerencia del pelirrojo, le tomó de l amano para guiarlo al comedor.

Entraron para sentarse a la mesa, todos estaban tomando sus lugares Damian buscó algo en su bolsillo—por cierto señor Kent—el aludido levantó la mirada— esto es para usted— Damian le extendió un pequeño paquete a su suegro el cual desenvolvió el regalo de su yerno para toparse con un bolígrafo— es solo un detalle para mi padre político…feliz día del padre…

—Gracias Damian— se dieron un abrazo bastante cordial, Damian estaba feliz de que su novio y su familia se llevaran bien.

Damian ocupó su lugar y se removió un poco al sentir la vibración de su teléfono, lo sacó y observó un mensaje que le hizo sonreír irónico—¿pasa algo? —Colin interrogó a su chico

—Nada… papá manda saludos — Damian miró primero a Conner y luego a Colin—Y dice que le gustaría que vayan a cenar a casa con nosotros el día de hoy—Clark soltó una carcajada y Damian sonrió de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a los Kent que Papá Bruce hablara con ellos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno pues ¿que les parece? Clark es un papá chapado a la antigua y Damian un enano muy valiente que esta dispuesto a luchar por su pelirrojo, a ver que le espera a Colin cuando se asome en la mansión Wayne.  
Como verán este fic son pequeños One Shots de historias ya hechas, era necesario festejar a los padres, al menos a mi particular manera, espero que les vayan gustando. Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer, si gustan dejar un review o un Pm seran bienvenidos, saludos a todos. 

See Ya


	2. El Mejor Regalo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales del día del Padre tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- El Mejor Regalo-**

 ***Cultivando lazos***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 22]**

Sin duda los días no pasaban tan rápido como Conner quisiera, había recuperado algo, pero aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ser familia de Bruce Wayne, y es que si bien ambos se habían retirado de la vida justiciera luego de esa batalla donde sufrieron grandes pérdidas familiares, el carácter obsesivo de Bruce no había disminuido en casi nada, todos los días con precisión militar se ponía de pie para trabajar el campo y hacía lo mismo con Conner el cual casi a regañadientes salía a trabajar la tierra de la forma en que Bruce mandaba.

Así lo hizo por varios meses, hasta que un día durante la cena Bruce le dio a noticia que ya no lo ayudaría por las mañanas—¿Por qué? — dijo en un tono casi de queja el muchacho, no solo era costumbre, ese trabajo era un tributo a su padre fallecido.

—Por qué regresaras a la escuela…—dijo Bruce sin dejar de consumir sus alimentos que Alfred amablemente había preparado.

—Pero yo no quiero regresar a la escuela, quiero estar aquí y ayudarte con la granja…—se quejó el chico

—Me ayudaras más si vas terminas la preparatoria y vas a la universidad…

—¡Además quieres que vaya a la universidad! ¡¿Tan pronto ya quieres librarte de mí?!

—Conner no es eso…

—Pues no entiendo que más puede ser—Conner se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del comedor—ya decía yo que esto no duraría mucho… —salió de la habitación y se fue directo a su dormitorio.

—Bruce deberías hablar con él, con más calma—explicó Alfred

—¿Cuántas veces he tenido que hablar con el en su habitación? Paso más tiempo en su cuarto que en el mío…

—Lo necesita, ambos lo necesitan… sus heridas aun no sanan, y las tuyas tampoco—dijo el hombre mayor, Bruce suspiró con resignación

Accedió, solamente tomó una ligera plática con dos frases decisivas para Conner, la primera fue "traje pastel" y la segunda fue "Clark quería que estudiaras y fueras a la universidad"; eso había sido todo, Conner regresó a la preparatoria y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo y no era tan bueno como Tim en los estudios hizo su mejor esfuerzo, por las mañanas se levantaba, se despedía de Bruce y se iba a la escuela, luego por las tardes ayudaba con la granja, así de a pocos todo se normalizó.

—Luces cansado Bruce—dijo Conner al entrar en la casa y ver al que había tomado el lugar de su "pa" sentado viendo televisión.

—Ha sido un día complicado hijo…es decir Conner—el mencionado sonrió ante la ligera confusión de Bruce —¿cómo estuvo la escuela? Se te hizo muy tarde…

—Si tenía que terminar con un par de cosas antes de venir a casa— explicó el chico —¿pasa algo?

—Solo me torcí el tobillo—dijo Bruce—nada de qué preocuparse —Conner torció la boca en un gesto y se acercó a Bruce—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Nada….—usó su vista de rayos X para observar si Bruce tenía algún hueso dañado—no parece haber nada grave, de todas formas — Conner le quitó el zapato al mayor sin que este pudiera hacer nada, luego en unos segundos fue y regreso de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo—con esto bastará, mientras ponía el hielo bajo el tobillo de Bruce comenzaba a hacer un ligero masaje—¿Y Alfred?

—Duerme…—dijo Bruce algo serio

—Ah que lastima…

—¿Por qué? — Bruce miró curioso a Conner

—Bueno es que traje algo que quería mostrarle—Conner tenía una mirada algo misteriosa—sé que dijiste que no querías ningún regalo del día del padre pero…

—¿Pero? — Bruce puso una mirada cómplice ¿Qué había planeado Conner esta vez?, vio cómo se dirigió a su mochila de la escuela y rebuscó unas cosas

—Hoy presente mi último examen y no me retiré hasta que me dieran mi calificación final…

—¿Y? —Conner le entregó la boleta a Bruce el cual sonrió y se paró para felicitarle—Aprobado, en todas y con excelentes calificaciones… es excelente

—Gracias Bruce… el diploma es ya un hecho

—Eso hay que celebrarlo— Bruce hizo por caminar hacia la cocina

—Bruce… debes descansar tu pie—el mayor no le escuchó siguió su camino con algo de trabajo—Bruce… ¡Pa! — Conner por fin notó que Bruce se detenía—déjame ayudarte o te lastimaras más…—sin decir nada mas Conner se puso al lado del mayor y le ayudó a caminar hasta la cocina

—¡Woa! ¿para mí?

—Alfred sabe que te gusta comer pastel— Bruce sacó un pastel de tamaño considerable y lo colocó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y comenzó a cortra un par de trozos…

—¿Crees que Clark… es decir mi papá estaría orgulloso? —Conner miró a Bruce con algo de esperanza, quería hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre.

—Claro que si …—Bruce sonrió de manera amable

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Conner— Bruce se sentó en la silla al lado de Conner lo miró a los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla—lo sé por qué y también estoy muy orgulloso de ti —el mencionado tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas que Bruce le dijera eso era realmente inesperado.

—Y dime… ¿Qué estudiaras en la universidad? —Bruce habló mientras comía del pastel que tenia enfrente

—Pues… —Conner sentía algo de nervios de decirle a Bruce—sonara tonto, pero …quiero estudiar negocios… quiero ser un gran empresario como mi pa…

—Clark era reportero…—Dijo Bruce algo apenado y con una sonrisa un tanto divertida

—Lo sé… él es mi padre, tu eres mi "Pa" —Conner vio como Bruce se levantaba de la silla y caminaba dos pasos hacía el para darle un gran abrazo, al contrario de Conner, Bruce no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrmas—¿Pa?

—Es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado hijo, te quiero mucho Conn y estoy orgulloso de ti—Bruce sonaba sincero.

—Yo también te quiero Pa, también estoy orgulloso de ti, Gracias por todo— sin duda ellos no serían los únicos orgullosos desde el mas alla seguro que sus seres queridos sonreían contentos de ver que ambos habían logrado ser una familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conner y Bruce al fin se han reconocido como padre e hijo, despues de pasar por varias dificultades, pero es que no es facil cambiar por completo a tu famialia creo yo, en fin al menos han recuperado algo, ahora tendrán un mejor futuro.

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

See ya!


	3. Como caído del cielo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales del día del Padre, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Como caído del cielo-**

 ***Problemas Legales***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 0]**

Estaban terminando de realizar su rutina de ejercicios, no había habido señal encendida ese día y por eso los Wayne habían decidido entrenar o más bien era que su papá y su papi habían querido ponerlos a entrenar.

Corrieron, brincaron y cayeron inclusive se repartieron golpes entre ellos, cuando por fin acabaron se dejaron caer sobre las colchonetas del gimnasio—estoy muerto — Tim se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta

—Que deficiente eres Drake— dijo Damian aun respirando con algo de trabajo

—Solo recuerden que yo acabé el circuito primero pedazos de tontos— Jason llegó con un aire de superioridad difícil de soportar

—Vete al demonio Todd, esto no es una competencia—se quejó Damian mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero habíamos dicho que si lo era, eres un mal perdedor Damian—le reprendió Tim

—No vuelvan pleito esto chicos, mejor platiquemos de algo importante—intervino Dick

—Es cierto… ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? —Jason recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermano mayor—¡No me golpees imbécil!

—Entonces no digas idioteces Sobruto —se quejó Dick — ya saben mañana que día es ¿cierto?

—¿San patricio? —inquirió Tim

—El día de la marmota— Damian estaba acariciando a su perro que se había colado al gimnasio—¿titus quieres comerte una marmota?

—Tienen que estar bromeando chicos… —Dick se enojó un poco—es día del padre…

—Y eso es importante porque …—Jason parecía hacerse al desentendido

—Dejen de fingir demencia, a estas alturas ya deberían de haber pensado que vana regalarle a papá y al señor Jordan

—Tt, yo no le voy a dar nada al idiota e Jordan —Damian recibió un golpe de parte de Tim—no me golpees Drake

—Entonces no seas un maldito desagradecido…—Tim se mostraba visiblemente ofendido

—¿Tenemos que darle algo a Jordan? — Jason intervino para llamar la atención de todos—ya le regalamos cosas para el día de la madre…

—Pero él es un hombre, ósea técnicamente el es nuestro papá—intervino Dick

—Padrastro… —corrigió Damian haciendo rodar sus ojos al mayor de los cuatro

—chicos hay que ser sinceros el señor Jordan ha hecho mucho por nosotros estos últimamente ¿no creen? — los chicos guardaron silencio, solo el ladrido de Titus rompía un poco el ambiente— nos quedan unas horas para el día de mañana, sé que algo se les ocurrirá—todos se quedaron un tanto pensativos sobre que le regalarían a sus padres.

Arriba la mansión estaba bastante calmada, después de un extenuante ejercicio lleno de caricias, besos y roces Bruce y Hal descansaban abrazados en la cama, donde solo una delgada sabana cubría su evidente desnudez —¿Qué haremos mañana? —Bruce se atrevió a interrogar a su esposo—¿quieres hacer algo en especial?

—Sí, dormir hasta tarde

—¿Nada más? —Hal asintió ante la pregunta de Bruce— mañana es… tu sabes… día del padre… y yo pensé que…

—Sé qué día es mañana, pero por lo general yo no celebro gran cosa Bruce— Hal se dio la vuelta para darla la espalda a Bruce

—¿pasa algo?

—No tengo muchas razones para celebrar Bruce…

—Hal… —Bruce acarició el hombro de su esposo

—¿Qué? No trates de ser condescendiente Bruce, entiendo que tu padre está igual que el mío, en el más allá, pero a diferencia del tuyo que era un buen hombre el mio era un hijo de puta… si lo quería mucho pero no dejaba de ser un desgraciado — Hal parecía haberse enojado un poco—además después de lo que ha pasado últimamente no me quedan muchas ganas.

—Está Bien Hal…será como quieras…—Bruce se acercó para besar a su conyugue— pero recuerda que mis hijos te aman como su padre…

—Lo sé Bruce—Hal recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte del caballero de la noche, luego se acomodó para dormir, el día siguiente sería un tanto complicado anímicamente.

El día siguiente llegó muy rápido para la familia Wayne, apenas los rayos del sol tocaron el rostro de Bruce se removió para besar a su esposo y despertarlo —Buenos días señor Jordan…

—Buenos días señor Wayne—Hal le contestó el beso con sumo gusto —¿durmió bien?

—Bastante — Hal se estiró y se incorporó en la cama seguido de Bruce—¿desayunamos?

—Suena bien…—Hal se bajó de la cama comenzó a buscar su ropa—¡Hey no me refería a eso! —Hal daba pequeñas risotadas y se estremecía al sentir que Bruce estaba dándole caricias

—¡Pa! — Bruce notó que la puerta estaba por abrirse, en un movimiento rápido el caballero de la noche alcanzó a poner el seguro a la puerta, golpes secos se dejaron oír —¡Pa! Soy Dick… ¿bajan a desayunar?

—Buenos días hijo—Dick vió que su padre abria un poco la puertal lo suficiente para hacer asomar su rostro—bajare en un segundo…

—Ah… ok… ¿todo bien?

—Si hijo no pasa nad… ggg…— El Wayne se tuvo que aguantar el gemido que le causaba sentir la lengua de Hal en su parte trasera.

—¿te sientes mal? Puedo decirle a Alfred que te traiga medicina

—N… no hijo no será necesario— Bruce trataba de no gesticular demasiado, en algún momento intentó sacar el rostro de Hal de entre sus glúteos, pero sin darse cuenta terminó con la traviesa lengua de Hal mas dentro de el —en serio Dick bajaré en un momento…— sin decir nada mas Bruce cerró de golpe la puerta—¡Jordan! —dijo algo alterado mientras se despegaba de Hal, quien no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, pues le dio un buen beso en la boca.

—Feliz día del padre Bruce— el linterna le felicitó al darle un breve respiro—te daré tu regalo ahora…

—Es una buena forma de comenzar el día—sin decir nada más el Wayne se dejó llevar

Se pasaron unos buenos minutos antes de que Hal y Bruce bajaran —en un segundo bajaran y serviremos el desayuno Alfred—explicó Tim bastante animado

—Gracias joven Tim, es bonito realmente no tener que cocinar en las mañanas, aunque sea parte de mi trabajo.

—Fue idea de Damian—dijo Dick mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos

—Buenos días chicos— Hal entró en la habitación luciendo una brillante sonrisa—huele delicioso

—¡Feliz día del padre Papi! —Tim corrió para abrazar a Hal, quien al no alcanzar a tomarlo y levantarlo se vio sujetado de las piernas

—Gracias enano— Hal estaba muy conmovido de como los hijos de Bruce le habían recibido

—Feliz día señor Jordan— Dick se acercó y le dio un ligero abrazo

—Gracias Richard…

—Buenos días a todos—bruce entró luciendo también una radiante sonrisa— ¿Cómo durmieron todos?

—Bien pa, aunque parece que no tan bien como tú—dijo Dick mientras le daba un abrazo al señor Wayne—luces muy relajado hoy

—Me gusta celebrar este día…—Bruce miraba a Hal de manera picara, Dick dirigía su vista de Bruce a Hal y viceversa, luego recordó lo que paso segundos a tras

—¡Por Dios! —Se soltó de su padre al instante —¡Pa!

—¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada…— Bruce no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente al verse descubierto—Gracias por el abrazo Tim…—el menor se abrazó a su padre y con cuidado caminó hasta su lugar

—Tt, deja de hacer escándalo Grayson, ya está el desayuno—Damian entró en el lugar llevando un carrito con comida

—Eso huele bien enano ¿Qué cocinaste? —Hal y Bruce se acomodaron en la mesa

—Crepas… —dijo en un aire algo presuntuoso

—Seguro que están deliciosas hijo—dijo Bruce mientras se acomodaba una servilleta en el regazo—feliz día del padre Alfred— Bruce le tomó la mano al que había sido su padre de crianza

—Igualmente Señor… Feliz día del padre señor Jordan…

—Espero que lo sea Al, aunque ha empezado bien—Hal notó que Damian ponía un plato frente a el—se ve delicioso

—Tt, espero que te guste Jordan, es tu regalo del día del padre —Damian sintió que le tomaban del cuello y le besaban la nuca—¡Jordan!

—Gracias pequeño gruñón — Damian se sonrojó por la expresión de afecto del Jordan, cuando el menor terminó de servirles a los adultos tomó su lugar, para los jóvenes habían cereales azucarados.

—¡Wow! ¿Entonces tú lo hiciste? — preguntó Hal mientras veía la impresión en tamaño tabloide que Tim le había dado, una imagen de él y Bruce, era una especie de collage con imágenes de ellos.

—Bueno yo y la computadora…— dijo Tim sonriente, Bruce le revolvió el cabello en señal de agradecimiento

—Yo les compre algo— Dick les dio a cada adulto unas bolsas de regalo, una Gorra para Alfred, una taza para Bruce y un llavero para Hal, todos con frases como "El mejor abuelo del mundo" o "el mejor papá del mundo" , algo tradicional pero un buen detalle.

—Gracias chicos…—Bruce regresó a su comida, que realmente estaba deliciosa— por cierto ¿Dónde esta Jason?

—Es cierto… —-Hal se tensó un poco —no ha venido a dar lata…

—Dijo que saldría —se excusó Dick con una mueca de enojo —ya saben como es…

—Estará en problemas… —Dijo Hal un poco enojado—¿Qué no te importa? —Hal interrogó a Bruce que no parecía muy asombrado

—A Jason no le gusta mucho este día, le recuerda al hombre que lo golpeaba y le daba mala vida en casa, casi siempre desaparece…—Hal se quedó en silencio era algo que se le hacía conocido— no te preocupes regresará por la noche

—Voy a buscarlo… —Hal se puso de pie decidido

—Tt, Todd no quiere que lo encuentren, se fue desde anoche…—dijo Damian muy serio

—¡Desde Anoche! ¿Y ninguno dijo nada? —Hal estaba escandalizado

—Yo no lo sabía…— dijo Tim con un ligero hilo de voz

Faltaba más, Hal se quitó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida; hubo un gran estruendo que le hizo detener su caminata—¡¿Ahora qué?!

—¡Carajo! ¡Qué tino! — Jason salía con algo de trabajo de un cráter que estaba en jardín trasero—en el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo

—¡Jason! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Dónde estabas? —Hal fue el primero en llegar, seguido de cerca de Bruce

—Solo salí a dar una vuelta…—dijo mientras se sacudía su traje de Red Hood que lucía bastante maltratado

—Dije que no saldrían a patrullar la ciudad—dijo Bruce muy serio Hal negó con la cabeza

—Es no es el punto Bruce… tu ibas a dejar que anduviera por ahí como si nada— Hal tomó a su hijastro por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos—escucha Jay… sé que tu padre biológico era un idiota, nunca supo lo buen chico que eras, pero ahora tienes un padre que te ama y se preocupa por ti…no quiero que nunca más desaparezcas en este día ¿entendido?

—Hal tiene razón hijo… hay que dejar el pasado atrás…

—Dos…—Jason solo mencionó un numero sus padres le vieron con curiosidad—tengo dos papás… y se que me quieren y se que soy una molestia…bueno menos molestia que esos tres idiotas— dijo Jason mientras apuntaba a sus hermanos—quería darles un buen regalo

—No necesitamos nada hijo—dijo Bruce, estaba parado al lado de Hal

—Está bien, de todas formas pensaba devolverlo— Jason se dirigió de nueva cuenta al cráter metiendo medio cuerpo—pero pensé que sería una buena sorpresa…

—¡Eres un inútil, no puedes ni salir de un agujero!

—Vete al diablo zombi imbécil— la voz hizo que a Hal se le erizara la piel, cuando lo vio de pie sintió que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo—Hola pa, hola papi, feliz día del padre—dijo Kyle tosiendo por todo el polvo que tenía encima

Corrió y lo abrazó efusivamente, su chiquillo estaba en casa, Jason los miraba orgulloso y satisfecho, cuando menos lo esperaba fue jalado por Hal quien lo unió al abrazo—son unos idiotas… estoy seguro que arriesgaron su vida para estar aquí… —les reprendió Hal entre lagrimas de felicidad

—Solo usé la nave de Kori para atacar un planeta y llamar la atención de linterna idiotas… del resto Roy se encargó — dijo Jason presuntuoso

—Eso fue muy estúpido Jason—Bruce llegó a donde estaban Hal y los chicos— pero me da gusto que lo hayas hecho…— Bruce abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, sin darse cuenta toda la familia quedó fundida en un gran abrazo, Dick, Tim y Damian también estaban contentos de ver a Kyle, Bruce y Hal estaban felices de tenerlos a todos juntos, no querían soltarlos, era un momento memorable, que Alfred estaba capturando con fotos, ver a su familia unida era el mejor regalo del día del padre, no había mejor presente que tener a todos en casa para el almuerzo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que los hijos del matrimonio saben dar muy buenos regalos, en especial Jason que a pesar de no amar esa celebración se esforzó mas que todos por dar un buen regalo a sus padres...

Espero que les haya gustado, si no han leido la actualizacion de esta historia les comento que pueden buscarla en mi perfil ya esta lista para que la lean si quieren dejar un review o un Pm en alguno de los fics, serán bienvenidos, muchas gracias por su lectura, un saludo a todos y feliz día del padre.

See ya!


	4. Noche de Llantos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales del día del padre, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes (el Maikverse jejeje) y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **\- Noche de Llantos-**

 ***The Parting Glass***

 **[Maikverse - Tierra 7]**

Después de un pesado día de trabajo, se había logrado escapar a su casa huyendo de sus pendientes de la oficina, apenas había puesto un pie en su lujoso departamento cuando sonó su celular, al menos no era el número de su trabajo, era algo ligeramente más molesto—¿Qué quieres enano de mierda?

—Eres la expresión máxima del refinamiento Todd—se quejó Damian al otro lado de la línea— en mi pueblo se saluda con un "hola"

—Ni quien te lo crea, en tu pueblo natal alias la liga de los asesinos se saluda clavando un objeto punzocortante en el estómago— colocó la bocina entre su oreja y su hombro mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa—¿Qué haciendo por aquí?

—Sabes que siempre vengo de la universidad para las fiestas—Jason pudo escuchar claramente que Damian parecía forcejear con alguien—¡Quietos!

—¿te dan problemas los gatos?

—Nop… —contestó Damian tan simpático como era posible—tus sobrinos…

—Ah… —Jason no se impresionó mucho, por alguna razón cada visita de Damian a Gotham terminaban con el cuidando a los tres hijos de Dick—¿los pequeños Grayson están dando lata?

—Algo… ¿Tienes planes? ¿Cómo festejaras el día del padre?

—De la misma forma de siempre, vamos al cementerio con los abuelos, luego a comer a la mansión y después directo a la granja Kent para darle un abrazo a mi super suegro—Jason se extrañó de la pregunta de Damian—¿Por qué?

—¿no le toca nada a Conner?

—Sí, tengo planeado algo muy especial para el… veras ya ves que le gusta mucho el sushi y— Jason hizo una pausa misteriosa —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que no quiero interrumpir…—Damian colgó el teléfono y enseguida se oyeron golpes a la puerta del departamento—¡Abre Jason! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

—Mierda… —Jason no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta mientras se volvía a acomodar los pantalones

—¡Tío Jay! —Tres enanas figuras entraron para darle besos y abrazos

—Hola pequeños cirqueros— así les decía, no solamente porque su padre tenía antecedentes circenses sino porque casi siempre terminaban colgados de candelabros o haciendo equilibrio sobre barandales y muebles—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tío Damian nos trajo

—Veras Todd, hoy es la cena del día del padre para los miembros de empresas Wayne…

—Lo sé, me costó algo de trabajo zafarme de esa ridiculez…—Dijo Jason con algo de mala gana—No me mires así enano, que tú tampoco vas

—Yo no soy padre de nadie…

—Ni yo tampoco—dijo Jason en un ligero tono de queja—¡Bruce deja eso! — Jason no pudo evitar llamarle la atención al hijo mediano de Dick: Bruce Junior que había tomado unos adornos de la sala y estaba dispuesto a arrojar a sus hermanas

—Pero al menos tú tienes familia ¿no? Supongo que por eso deberías ir…quien sabe… igual y pronto…

—¿Empezaras tu igual? —Jason se dirigió a la cocina con Damian tras de el—es horrible estar aguantando los comentarios de: Deberías tener hijos Jason, se te va a pasar el tiempo… tú serías un buen padre… ¡Mary suelta a tu hermano! —Jason tuvo que responder a las quejas de Bruce junior que estaba siendo hábilmente sometido por su hermana menor

—sí, los socios de la compañía pueden ser una molestia…

—¡Me refería a tu padre y tus hermanos! Se ponen muy pesados con eso de tener una familia, deberían estarte preguntando a ti cuando te casaras con Colin

—¡no digas idioteces Todd! — se quejó Damian algo airado

—Estas rojo de la vergüenza a sí que es cierto, cierto, cierto…—dijo Jason en tono de Burla —¡Niños! — los tres hijos de Dick aparecieron junto a Jason

—¿Qué pasa tío Jay? — Bárbara la mayor fue la primera en preguntar

—Jovencitos por favor la canción de Tío Damián— los tres pequeños comenzaron a cantar a coro una tonada infantil sobre el noviazgo de Damian y Colin, Jason rió divertido—no me mires así enano…tu viniste a la casa de Jay así que aguántate…

—Que chistoso… ya es suficiente pequeños Grayson vayan a ver televisión mientras platico con tío Jay—los tres chicos aceptaron gustosos

—Si no hay problema niño, puedes disponer de mi casa, anda ve…revisa el refrigerador si quieres—dijo Jason algo sarcástico

—No me lo tienes que repetir ¿tienes cerveza? —Damian abrió la heladera y sacó un par de latas para darle una a Jason— Por los niños— dijo chocando la lata con su hermano

—Si como sea—Jason aceptó y comenzó una plática amena con su hermano sobre cómo le iba en la universidad y cuanto le faltaba para por fin salir e ingresar en el negocio familiar—por cierto… ¿a qué hora planean irse?

—Después de que nos alimentes Jason— dijo Damian cínicamente

—No te tengo tanta paciencia enano… tengo que preparar sushi antes de que llegue Conn

—¿Tu? ¿Cocinas? —Jason contestó haciendo un ademan que indicaba que lo hacía de una manera algo modesta —¿ y qué? ¿Cena a la luz de las velas?

—No…—Jason se acercó lo suficiente a Damian para que sus sobrinos no escucharan nada—voy a poner sushi sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y hare que Conner lo retire de encima solo con su lengua—al momento Damian se sonrojo y casi escupe su trago

—Eres un maldito pervertido Todd —dijo aun apenado

—Vamos, vamos tienes que admitir que es un buen plan… podrías intentarlo con tu pelirrojo

—No digas idioteces Todd, Colin no es "mi" pelirrojo—Damian escuchó sonar su celular—además a él le gustan las hamburguesas

—Da igual, puedes ponerte unos aros de cebolla sobre tu "amiguito"— explicó entre risas Jason mientras Damian le hacía señas para que se callara

—Hola Colin…si… con mi hermano… ¿y tú? —Damian hablaba bastante calmado hasta que sintió que le retiraron el teléfono—¡Maldición Todd!

—Hola "Col" —al otro lado Colin le respondió algo confundido— Si, quería saludarte y comentarte que los chicos quieren verte e ir a pasear contigo, pero Damian tiene pena de decirte…no en serio no miento… ¡Hey chiquillos! ¿Quieren ir de paseo con Tío Colin? — Jason acercó la bocina a sus sobrinos que gritaron emocionados un afirmativo—Bueno, pues te verán en el centro comercial, en media hora… si claro… besitos…—Jason colgó el celular de Damian y se lo entrego

—Eres un imbécil Jason…

—Un imbécil que debe cocinar y tu un tonto miedoso que tiene una cita— Jason le pellizcó las mejillas a su hermanito—bueno nenes, denle un beso a Tío Jay y tomen camino al centro comercial—a pesar de ser algo desastrosos los hijos de Dick y Bárbara eran muy obedientes, los tres se despidieron a toda prisa y salieron del departamento llevando casi a rastras a Damian—Bye hermanito, mucha suerte…

Apenas se fueron se quitó los pantalones, le gustaba andar cómodo en casa, rápidamente y como pudo hizo un sushi que consideraba decente—Hola amor…— le contestó Conner cuando Jason le habló al celular

—¿Ya vienes a casa?

—Acabo de estacionar el auto, en unos minutos estoy contigo…te llevo una sorpresa para comenzar a festejar el día del padre…

—Bueno, pues yo también…será mejor que no tardes—Jason colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a realizar la última parte de su plan, se recostó en el sofá y colocó porciones de Sushi sobre partes estratégicas, la imagen era realmente sexi—¡Jay! ¡Ya llegué! —Conner entró caminando con algo de trabajo, sonaba como si estuviera cargado de cosas que dejó cercanas a la entrada—Jason mira lo que… ¿Qué rayos?

—¿Tienes hambre? — Dijo Jason sugestivamente mientras habría los ojos para ver la cara de su esposo—por qué si es así… ¡Demonios!

—¡Guh! —se escuchó la vocecita del bebé que estaba en la cangurera que Conner tenía acomodada

—Trajiste a Jason… —dijo con algo de pena mientras veía como el pequeño estiraba las manitas para que le abrace su desnudo tío que estaba en el sofá

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Conner lucía algo escandalizado, le tapó los ojos al bebé mientras se dirigía a la cocina

—Demonios ¡Conn! —Jason se levantó a toda prisa dejando caer la comida de su cuerpo, siguió a su esposo pero este lo sacó de la cocina al grito de "Ve a ponerte ropa", el plan de Jason había quedado frustrado

—así que tu sorpresa es que seremos niñeros de "Junior Junior" ¿eh? —Jason notó que su chico no le hacía mucho caso, se la pasaba jugando con su pequeño sobrino el hijo de Tim, el pequeño Jason Alfred, nombrado así por el tío que le recibió al nacer y el abuelo que le enseño muchas cosas a Tim—Conn

—Si… es tu ahijado pensé que sería una linda sorpresa…

—Me gustan más otro tipo de sorpresas—Conner sintió que Jason se colocaba tras de él y le daba un beso en el cuello—nada personal bebé pero hoy pensaba darle duro a tu tío…—Jason gruñó en la oreja de Conner

—¡No digas eso frente al bebé! —Se quejó el Kent— te va a escuchar…

—No me entiende de todas formas…es un bebé

—Y tú te comportas como un adolecente —se quejó Conner

—No es mi culpa que causes esto en mi — Jason siguió sus avances sobre su chico quien dé a pocos comenzó a olvidarse del bebe para contestar los besos y caricias, hubieran seguido de no haber sido porque a los pocos minutos Jason Jr prorrumpió en llanto.

Estaba a medio cambio de pañal, Conner sabía muy bien lo que hacía, tanto que Jason sospechaba que había estado tomando clases en algún lugar—Termina de cambiarlo Jay, debo contestar— recibió una llamada de teléfono y ambos Jason se quedaron perplejos al saber que Conner debía de salir a cubrir un evento

—Pero, pero ¿ y que se supone que haga con Jr?

—Termina de cambiarlo dale de comer, báñalo, juega con él un rato y luego ponlo a dormir…— Conner estaba tomando sus cosas mientras Jason solo le miraba perplejo—no tardaré mucho Jason… te amo

—Yo también Conn—Dijo Jason un poco más resignado que nada—¿me decías a mi verdad? —el joven Kent solo entornó los ojos y salió de casa—bien pequeño retoño de reemplazo… ¿Qué hacemos? —el bebé solo se limitó a sonreír y agitar sus manitas— si, si entiendo… eres una monada—el bebé tomó el rostro de Jason y le causó un arañazo—¡Aich! Alguien debería cortarte las uñas…—-sería una larga noche para Jason

—Sabes enano… no sé por qué todos quieren que tenga hijos…es decir ¿tú crees que sería buen padre? — el pequeño Jay hizo burbujas en señal de respuesta, estaba sentado en un porta-bebe sobre la mesa del comedor, totalmente embarrado con restos de leche y papilla que Jason intentaba darle— a ver ¿cómo decía Alfred a tus primos?… ¡Oh cierto! …Ahí va el avión…— el pequeño cerró la boca y miró hacia otro lado— Vamos Jason tienes que comer esta mierda… —definitivamente Jason Sénior tenía poco tacto, a duras penas pudo meterle una cuchara en la boca, el pequeño al momento lo escupió todo—No jodas junior…¡trágatelo! — forzó un poco al pequeño el cual comenzó a llorar

—No, no, no, no —Jason se apresuró a sacarlo de donde estaba sentado, el bebé solo gemía y lloraba inquieto —ya, ya Reemplacito bonito…no llores… no llores… ¿quieres leche? — Le dio el biberón y el pequeño lo aceptó de buena gana, gastó todo el líquido y comenzó a hacer gestos de incomodidad—¿Ahora que Baby-Baby Bird? —Jason recordó que tenía que sacarle los gases dándole golpecitos en la espalda, quizá no estaba tan perdido; "¡Burp!" un eructo y luego algo caliente—¡no Jodas Jason! — era raro estar gritando su nombre con enojo, el pequeño le había vomitado, Jason suspiró de mala gana, de haber sabido que en eso se turnaría su noche se hubiera quedado con Damian y los otros tres al menos el pequeño Demonio era mejor niñera que el.

—Igual y tenía que bañarte— comentó como no queriendo la cosa mientras hacia piruetas desnudando al pequeño Jason Alfred— haber enano según el termómetro que metieron tus padres el agua está en su punto… no les digas que te bañe en lavabo de la cocina ¿sí? — le enjabonó con cuidado y más de una ocasión el pequeño hizo por querer salir del agua—¡Quédate quieto maldición! —el bebé solo hizo una trompetilla, para luego bañar a Jason con algo poco menos que un chorro de orina caliente directo a la cara—¡Carajo! — Sacó al pequeño del agua y lo llevo corriendo a la cama conyugal con los ojos entre cerrados —asco, asco, asco… —buscó cualquier cosa para secarse el rostro—empiezo a pensar que tu padre te entrena para esto… ¡Hey! — A duras penas llegó a tiempo para evitar que el pequeño rodara por la orilla de la cama rumbo al piso, lo atrapó a unos centímetros de la orilla—¡Jason! —el pequeño al escuchar su nombre y sentirse agarrado con fuerza comenzó a llorar desesperado, Jason Senior solo bufó desganado.

Lo termino de cambiar, un pañal de tela y una leve playera bastarían, Jason se puso cómodo quedando solamente en Boxers, Jason junior estaba bastante "alteradito" no paraba de llorar por más que el desesperado tío le meciera en sus brazos o caminara con él por todo el departamento, lo llevó a la alfombra y lo sentó en el porta bebé solo para que siguiera llorando desconsolado—Suficiente Jason… deja de llorar o harás ejercicio hasta caer muerto! —el bebé cesó un segundo para luego llorar más fuerte, tenía que intentar, ese era el método de Bruce—¡Maldición! ¡Conner me las vas a pagar! ¡Yo no sirvo para esto! —grito enojado consigo mismo mientras arrojaba almohadas y pataleaba, hubiera seguido de no ser por las leves palmadas y risas que emitía su sobrino que lucía de mejor humor—ah así que quieres jugar ¿eh? ¡Pues juguemos! — siguió arrojando cosas por el departamento, luego sacó todos los juguetes del bebé para ponerlos en el suelo y hacerlos chocar entre sí o arrojarlos por encima de la cabeza del bebe que reía divertido—pongámosle ambiente a esto—un poco de música, algo de rock punk y un poco del pop noventero que le gustaba Conner, el bebé respondió de buena gana y comenzó a hacerle ademanes para que lo sacara de la silla, Jason lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a girar y bailar con el bebé el cual reía divertido, quizá no estaba haciendo tan mal trabajo.

Trabajo, esperaba que Jason no le odiara por haberle dejado solo con todo el trabajo de cuidar al pequeño sobrino de ambos, quería darle un regalo a Jason, Conner quería demostrarle que podían ser buenos padres, era el siguiente paso y Jason lo evitaba porque según el cómo no había tenido una buena figura paterna no sería capaz de serlo el mismo—estoy en casa…— no quería sonar agresivo, las baladas en el estéreo de la casa le parecieron un poco raras ¿habría continuado con la idea del sushi al desnudo? Sería una buena sorpresa.

La sorpresa fue otra y fue más agradable, sobre la alfombra estaba Jason con su sobrino homónimo durmiendo a su lado ambos hechos un ovillo lleno de ternura, rodeados de juguetes y adornos fuera de lugar, con escasa ropa y un pesado sueño—Jason…— Coner caminó esquivando cosas hasta llegar a su chico y le beso la frente, luego se quitó la ropa hasta quedar igual que su esposo, se acomodó tras de el—descuida… no pasa nada cariño…

—Jay Jay duerme—dijo Jason sin abrir los ojos y apretando a su esposo contra el

—Lo se… feliz día del padre amor—

—Feliz día Conn…— Jason acercó más a su sobrino a su cuerpo, el pequeño se removió tiernamente— el próximo año tu cuidaras a Junior…

—Se lo diré a Tim…

—Sí que Traiga a Jason Junior, Conner Junior necesitará con quien jugar—sin duda había sido un día del padre decisivo en la vida de Jason.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noche dificil la del tío Jason cuidando a Jason Jr, pero bueno ser padrino lleva una gran responsabilidad, al menos se ha dado cuenta de que puede cuidar de un ser mas pequeño que el y divertirse en el camino, parece que Conner y Jason darán el siguiente paso en su relacion, que gusto por ellos.

Bueno espero que este pequeño Fic les haya gustado, que se hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo como lo hizo Jason al cuidar a Junior-Junior jeje, un saludo para todos nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


End file.
